UK Family One-Shots & Drabbles
by Aku-Chan The Devil-San
Summary: These are various one-shots revolving around the important moments in the UK family's history. (no set pairings) Each chapter is a separate story.
1. Chapter 1

I sit at the kitchen table and take another sip of my beer. I whip the foam off my lips and smile. I lean back in my chair and hang my head, about to let the alcohol take my mind away. The kitchen door slams open "Gránnie!" Allister yells. I screech in surprise and fall onto the floor. I quickly pick myself off.

"Allister! What ta matter?" I asked him.

"It's Art'ur, T'e Axis is attacking t'em!" He says and runs to the living room where the radio is.

"No…" I race to the living room and sit down in between Seamus and Dylan. "Turn ta volume higher!" I cry, my heart pounding in my chest. Seamus turns it up and pulls the antenna higher to get a better signal.

_'The Germans are- they are attacking England with-'_

The static lasted a good minute. Allister shakes it violently "Come on ye stupid t'ing!"

**'-**The Blitzes are coming to London- stay in your cellars-'

Dylan turns the radio off. I sit there, my heart feeling like bust into a million pieces. My face feels hot with shame, and my throat closes. The tears didn't hesitate to run down my face, making two water falls.

I run to the phone, barely being able to pick it up with my shaky hands. I put in Arthur's number. It rings 12 times no answer. I gasp for air and put in another number. It rings 5 times and a on the other line I hear,

"Hello?" Ludwig says. With blood boiling I scream

"You lied to me! No wondered ya didn't tell me w'at the blitzes where fur! Ya used me against me own brot'er! How could ya?! All me hard work!" There was a long pause and when a sigh,

"I am sorry Gránnie, but zat is war. You will get your pay at end of the month," and the phone call ends. I put the phone back. I hold my throat as I start hyperventilating.

"You okay Gránnie? Gránnie? Who was t'at anyway?" Dylan says. My ears ring, but they sound like screaming. I huddle into a ball and cover my ears and scream.

_After all Arthur has done for me…. This is how I thank him? By building 3,000 weapons and using them against him? For all the times I picked on him, pranked him, called him names, showed up at random times in the night at his house drunk, he even let me live at his house sometimes when I needed money. He never called me names back, never asked for money, and even forgave me after I do horrible things to him….. This is how I thank him….. _

I hear Seamus and Allister try to ask me questions, but the words are all meshed together and the sentences where all gooey sounding.

"It's all me fault, it's all me fault," I mutter. I close my eyes shut as hard as I can.

_This is just a dream! Wake up Gránnie! Please… just wake up_

After an hour or so I feel someone pick me up and put me into bed, and start crying myself to sleep.

I wake up with a start. I look around wildly and finally look at a mirror; I grab fist fills of sheets in my hands, angry with myself.

"I hate ya," I spat to the girl in the mirror.


	2. Ya Bloody Bliz Builder!

"We 'ave ta stay!" I say, trying to keep up with my brother's long strides as we walk down the street to Arthur's house.

"No! Ta Germanys are going to take over England; once t'at 'appens we go down with t'em!" he snaps, turning the corner.

"No! Mr. Alfred promised ta 'elp 'im win ta war! Please Seamus, we can't leave 'im now! Not like this!"

"Ya think Alfred cares! 'E just joined because Japan bombed 'im!" he says. I stop in my tracks,

"T-T'at not true…" I whisper.

"Pearl Harbor, in Hawaii, you think Mr. Alfred cares? He didn't want to be a part of t'at war. But look 'ow fast 'e joined once 'is once country was affected!"

I yell at him, my fists shake at my sides, "I mean, what are ya goin' ta tell 'im? ' Oh sorry Art'er, even thoug't ya 'elped us every time we asked for it, we are going ta leave ya because Germans are attackin' ya!'"

"'E will understand!" he says unlocking the door to Arthur's house.

"No! We are not doin' this now! Please Seamus!" I say, nearly begging. I don't want leave Arthur, or Dylan or Allister, I didn't want Seamus and I to just leave him because he was going through a hard time. It's not fair to him. Seamus he opens the door to Arthur's house.

The house has filled sheets of paper everywhere, and half empty tea cups with spoons in them. The house smelled like old books and green tea. The walls where covered old lady wallpaper, with roses on them. The windows had lace curtains on them. I wrinkle my nose and slight pick up one of the spoons in the cup and drop it. Making a cling that echoed through the house.

_How long has it been since I was here last? I can't remember…_

"Art'ur?!" Seamus calls, he walks through the dining room to the kitchen. I quickly follow him, hoping to god Arthur was at the shop. Anywhere but here, dear god anywhere but here. Sitting at the table was none other than Arthur Kirkland; he was reading the paper with a steaming cup of tea sitting on the table. He looks up,

"Seamus, Gránnie what are you doing here?" he asks, he looked weak and tried from the night before. Another Blitz attack must have happened again…

"Art'er, me and Gránnie think-"

"Me don't agree with ya!" I spat at him.

"Anyway…" he growled, and says "Me country would find it best if we left the United Kingdom,"

Arthur looks like he was slapped in the face. My stomach drops quickly to my feet.

"W-What? Why?" he asks shaking.

"We-"

"You," I cut him off. He sighs and says,

"I, think its best ta just leave, before me and Gránnie get into this get dragged into this war because o' you," he says.

Arthur he quickly stands up "Drag you into the- Seamus I never meant to drag you into it," he says, his eyes where wide in fear. Fear that we would leave…. Like every other country.

"Well ya did! Ya furget t'at being a part o' ta United Kingdom, t'at we have a big 'X' over our 'earts!"

"No," I say, "Me want's ta stay in the United Kingdom, me wants ta die as a family, not a bloody coward!" I bark. Seamus turned red in anger and yells,

"I am not a coward!" he says sharply.

"Well ya not acted like a brot'er! Art'ur family!"

"Says the Blitz Builder!" he yells, once he yells that his eyes widen, now aware of what he just said.

My palms become sweaty, and my heart stops beating, "Ya little git…" I say weakly.

Arthur looks at me horrified "What?" he asks in dis-belief. I just look at my shoes. "_WHAT_?" he demands. I look up,

"Me didn't mean it! Germany asked me ta make weapons fur a lot o' money. Me never knew it would be used fur t'at! 'E never told me w'at ta would be used fur!" I wail.

"Liar! You knew you were helping the Axis but you did it anyway!" he says, his voice shaking in rage. "How could you! How could you do that to me?"

"It's not all me fault! Seamus is planning on using the money we got to leave ya!" I say pointing to Seamus.

"_Are you __**serious**_?!" Arthur yells.

"_Aaarghtú_!" he yells and tackles me to the ground. I punch him in the gut and pin him to the ground. Before I could do anything he pushes kicks me off. I gasp in pain, every breath I took stung me.

He then punches my square in the jaw and puts me in a head lock. The pain makes my vision fuzzy; I step on his foot which makes his yell in pain and loosen his grip. I duck down and quickly grab his throat with my hands and push him against wall. I squeeze my hands around his throat, cutting off his air.

"_Gheall tú nach mbeidh tú ag insint! Do liar! Is fuath liom leat_!" I scream to the top of my lungs.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled and pushes me off, "What the bloody hell! You thick or something? You could have killed him!" he snaps. Seamus, he holds his throat and takes in deep raspy breathes.

"Why don't ya just leave Gráinne? Become a country of your own! See if me cares!"

Arthur looks at Seamus and I "You can't do that! You can't just split into two!"

"Ya and America did it, so can we?!" Seamus snaps. Arthur gasps in horror, shocked at us both.

"Fine! I get the North," I say.

"What? Should me call ya Northern Ireland now?"

"Damn right ya will!"

**Arthur's Note~**

**Hey what up it's your girl Amelia! I am the only one writing these little one-shots and I am pretty proud of that! I apologize if there are spelling and grammar stuff in there I will try my best to fix them. Also tell you what you think and what you want to see!**

**There is also old Irish in this story and because I don't think you know how to read it, I am going to say what they mean!**

_Aaarghtú: _You bitch

_Gheall tú nach mbeidh tú ag insint! Do liar! Is fuath liom leat: _You promised not to tell! You liar! I hate you!

**(The reason Seamus called her a Blitz builder was that she made supplies for the Axis and the Allies during World War 2. The Republic of Ireland used the money to leave Great Britain and become his own in depended country, where Northern Ireland still wanted to be with her little Brother.)**


End file.
